TORTUGA
it means the turtle So know about where that this was gone into knowing that we know these planets to life, that these were the BLACK FLAG free traders of the world, that kill, all, them sailing under the jolly roger, these who are enemi were the kkk, enemies to all, PIRATE WARS, black flag free traders versus kkk, and so knowing what was gone into hells that we name and grant, but this was gone into knowing whoever we still are, know about, Chase, that this was king of rocky islands. That this was gone, to knowing them? beware the jolly roger, they are enemies to all tortuga this was more to be alive before that this was granted living it out to knowing more about who we are, but the present King of England, Prince Vegeta the name of descendants all or maybe just the one, but that Chase Blood, was there to know who you are still, this was the pirate lord life was gone before into what was never lost but that this one was never there, into where that we are still enough that this was gone to be told there into names, that Vegeta ancient was Poseidon himself, and there could you know, what was gone but grant there these living worlds but that Aquaman was Rain, is Hephaestus present surely there what was gone into knowing it more, but Chase's sister's name is, Ariel, but who your modern acouttrements could name could be that this was teen spirit, holy ghost. So know of who the dead could want to, emulate, to have, something to be believed in for, and holier than thy, but life that this was gone, and knowing better worlds and into knowing better into my knowing there before these worlds into knowing what was gone into knowing it out still alive. The Six Sung Song 9 pirate lords, that 6 could sing the song on the air, would they be forced to gather at rocky islands shore, so know about these worlds but to believe where you are, that if you do not, appear, you relinquish what you are, and they name more pirate lords, but they have never, tolerated, all out war, there is nothing but vanquishing of evils, and this was lies, in your books that never seek scrolls to confirm, something, but there to knowing what was gone into where that we are still, the pages don't get wet, they stick together even if the ink and paper is water lyled? Scrolls. So know about what was gone into knowing better worlds, but of who you are still to be knowing what was grace, this song sang, that we named Captain Blood king of pirates, for these times entered, into war. Charles of England, Gone was Hate, Simba, Ramsee, Honikerx Pallas of England present Geoffry Rush John Lennin Kierra Knightly England herself present Adam Bartholemew prince of Hyrule, son of Princess Ariel of England, nephew to Peter Blood Catie Elrod Bartholomew Queen Nala of Africa present(with Simba too) Queen Elaina of Egypt and Jamaica present Jeffrey Bowers of England Johnny Bowers son of Chase Barnaham Blöd Peter Blood Princess Ariel of England, sister to Peter Blood, present McKillop present